


Kingsman Taxi as Good as a Pumpkin Carriage

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Has a Cinderella-y feel, Kilt Sex, M/M, Merlin is a good wingman, Post-Mission, Prince Sebastian, Sebastian - Fancasted with Richard Madden, Sebwin, Smut, Spy Eggsy Unwin, Top Eggsy Unwin, post mission sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: A mission set during a ball, Eggsy spots an attractive man who is dressed in a kilt. He watches him the entire evening, finished the job and has a drink when the Scotsman decides to join him.Merlin is a great wingman, and Eggsy figures out he has a type.





	Kingsman Taxi as Good as a Pumpkin Carriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenerdyindividual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/gifts).

> A very happy birthday to one of my friends, sorry it is a day late sweetie! I hope you had a good day, and enjoy this small offering for your special day. <3

“Mark is at 12 o’clock, agent.” Merlin’s brogue was soft in Eggsy’s ear, as he maneuvered the ballroom. He didn’t mind these sorts of missions, it was easy, place the bug on his mark, drink some expensive ass champagne and flirt a little; very little effort.

Some of Eggsy’s best one-night fuckings have come out of this, and it was a nice perk for having to be dressed in a full tux, and listen in on the Prime Minister of England drawl on about his dogs. Eggsy had managed to skirt the perimeter, end up beside the PM, and easily engaged in conversation, apparently, the man had a corgi, and Eggsy could at least pretend he gave a shit.

There was a man who wandered around the dance floor, and he looked just a little out of place. Eggsy’s attention averted from the task at hand, a little curious when he got a glimpse of a white streak that ran through dark brown hair, and an impressively gorgeous set of blue eyes adorned an equally appealing face. But this wasn’t what seemed off, to Eggsy, it was the full traditional kilt the man was dressed in; he idly wondered if he wore it as all Scots did.

The thought was interrupted when Merlin sounded in his ear. “We seem distracted tonight, Galahad,” he noted, amused. “Focus,” he added curtly. Eggsy turned back to the PM, a wide smile on his face and jumped into the conversation like he hadn’t missed a thing.

Eggsy showed several photos of JB, as the few people around them gushed over their canines. He placed his hand on the base of the PM’s neck, almost to anchor himself as he laughed, and successfully placed what he needed on his skin. It would be good for a few days, enough for them to get the needed information about the recent terrorist affairs going on in the UK, and unfortunately Kingsman was at a disadvantage to get more details without coming to these measures.

“Excellent job, Eggsy,” Merlin approved, the noise of his fingers flying over the keys filled Eggsy’s ears. “There is a cab out front waiting for ye.” He pulled up the schematics of the manor, for Eggsy to see, with his highlighted route.

He was only vaguely aware of the information in front of him, as he worked through the crowd when he spotted the pretty man in the kilt. Most of the people in attendance at this ball were important, but Eggsy didn’t recognize this man. His face was magical, his cheeks pulled up, creased his face, with a large smile; it was adorable.

The music playing was soft, good for a waltz, and partners easily fell in step with one another. Eggsy caught the man’s attention, locked his eyes for a moment, they were curious, held an interest; Eggsy’s cheeks flushed. He made a detour to the bar to order a martini, and couldn’t figure out why his face felt as if it were on fire, like someone had turned the temperature up in the room, but it was crowded and could easily excuse how hot he felt.

Merlin hummed thoughtfully in his ear, still connected. “I am assuming you are going to enjoy the party a bit more?” There was something knowing in his tone. “Hmm, Scottish,” Merlin said to himself, “good choice,” he added.

Eggsy laughed around his glass, and took a long swallow. The burn welcome, as it trailed down his throat.

“Report when ye are ready to leave,” Merlin told him. “You should be safe for the evening, and I trust ye have protection on you?”

“Merlin,” Eggsy hissed, embarrassed. “Yes, mum, you make sure we are prepared boy scouts for any scenario.” Merlin chuckled lightly in his ear. “And who said I was going to shag a Scot? He’s just pretty,” Eggsy murmured, his voice gave away how enchanted he was by kilt man’s beauty, as he continued to watch the man glide through the crowd, and it seemed he had a destination in mind. Eggsy turned in his seat, faced the bartender and pretended to be very interested in his drink.

“Harry liked shagging a Scot, so much so he married me,” Merlin replied smugly.

Eggsy choked on a swallow of alcohol. “Ewww, you two are like my dads, and no one wants to know about dads shagging.” He made a noise of disgust, almost like he would vomit.

Merlin laughed loudly in his ear. “Save a horse, ride a Scotsman.”

“You did not just say that,” Eggsy managed around a giggle.

“Say what?” Came a new voice, it was a similar brogue as Merlin’s, a bit thicker, that wrapped around him. The tone teasing and light. Eggsy turned to see the bloke he had been eyeing the entire evening, and there was interest beneath the soft smile he wore, and those dimples were more attractive up close.

For a moment Eggsy forgot to word, and only kicked into gear when Merlin said, “Oh, he’s a Royal. I must say, Galaha-” Eggsy disconnected from communications, knew Merlin would eat his face off when he debriefed, but he would worry about that later.

“Sorry, had a text from a friend and sort of reacted out loud,” he lied smoothly, his phone in hand. “Drink?” he asked, and the Scot’s grin grew wider.

“Sebastian,” he offered, a hand extended which Eggsy took, his palms soft, silky against his own calloused pair.

“Eggsy,” he responded. “What’s your poison, Sebastian?” Eggsy wondered, and ordered himself a jack and coke; he’d need something stronger.

“That sounds good,” Sebastian nodded to the bartender, who made quick work to mix their drinks. They each took a long pull of their beverages. “Haven’t had one of these in ages,” Sebastian commented and took another sip.

“My drink of choice,” Eggsy stated, and had most of his gone shortly. He could feel curious eyes on him, Eggsy slid his gaze to see Sebastian staring at him. His breath caught in his throat when he reached forward, and passed a hand over the dark blue, velour jacket.

“Nice tux,” Sebastian murmured, his hand rested on Eggsy’s forearm.

“Thanks. Kingsman tailored,” he said proudly. “Ever heard of them?” Sebastian snorted, Eggsy smiled.

“Of course. Most of my family travel up from Scotland to get suits made there, one of the best places in the UK, aye?” Eggsy could listen to him talk all night, his voice was kind, gentle, and just a bit rough.

“It is, yeah. I’m in my second year there, just passed apprenticeship.” Eggsy easily tossed himself into his alias, with four years of practice it was almost believable to him, like Eggsy actually lived the life he spun.

Sebastian came in a bit, his body heat radiated through Eggsy’s outfit. “Maybe ye can measure me,” he suggested, and went back to his drink as if nothing had happened; Eggsy’s head swooned.

A contented silence fell between them, and Sebastian’s hand still on him, Eggsy met his eyes, all gorgeously blue. The music was soothing in the background, and shortly a song began to play, something he didn’t think he’d hear, it was all orchestrated music, but the melody of Strangers in The Night by Frank Sinatra was hard to ignore.

He swayed a bit, the alcohol doing its thing and he felt warm and fuzzy. Eggsy held a hand out, which Sebastian looked puzzled for a moment, until Eggsy raised an eyebrow and Sebastian’s grin was slow, but wide, filled his face with joy.

“Dance with me?”

Sebastian took the offered hand and stood, they were out on the dance floor within seconds, Eggsy wrapped an arm around his waist and the other tangled comfortably with Sebastian’s. He was a good dancer, Eggsy could appreciate that and he, himself, was only decent. They waltzed around in perfect rhythm with the rest of the crowd, Sebastian’s lips warm, soft to Eggsy’s ear.

“I saw ye watching me,” he whispered. His breath hot, tickled, as it ghosted against Eggsy’s skin. It took all of his Kingsman training to hold still, not shiver.

Eggsy pressed his cheek to Sebastian’s. “Yeah?” He had been a little obvious on purpose, wanted Sebastian to know he was interested, if only for eye candy.

“Mhm,” Sebastian hummed in Eggsy’s ear, as they moved about getting closer, more friendly, as the song played out.

Eggsy leaned back to spin him out, which blew up the kilt, and fuck he couldn’t get a good peek, the fabric too thick, and caught him securely in his arms. The crowd whistled, and clapped when Eggsy dipped him down, their lips just a hair apart.

“Been wondering if you wore that kilt traditionally,” he murmured seductively. Sebastian’s bright, blue eyes twinkled, danced with a yearning that stirred low in Eggsy’s groin. Eggsy wasn’t expecting the man to close the space, take his mouth with his in a hot, searing kiss that left him gasping for air.

“Come with me and ye can find out,” Sebastian whispered, as Eggsy stood them.

Eggsy allowed himself to be led through the crowded ballroom, up some stairs, and down a few halls until Sebastian yanked him into a room, with his mouth pressed against his in a kiss that bruised his lips and backed them up until Sebastian fell back onto a well made bed. Eggsy only could appreciate the fine linens for a second, before Sebastian devoured his lips, sucked one in and bit down; Eggsy groaned.

“Fuck,” he managed around a kiss. “How long can you hold your breath?” he inquired breathlessly, when they finally separated. Eggsy was good at it, himself, but this bloke put him to shame and barely looked like he was winded.

“Lay on yer back, and find out.” Sebastian winked and rolled them over so that he hovered above Eggsy. He made quick work to get Eggsy naked from the waist down, exposed his hard, leaking cock. “That is a fine dick,” Sebastian purred with approval before he swept his tongue, from the base to the top, in one swift motion and worried his tongue over the slit.

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy cried out, a hand fisted the duvet, the other grasped the thick, dark brown curls. He tried to think of something complimentary to say, but all he could do was babble nonsense, as his head swam from the sheer skill Sebastian possessed while sucking his dick.

His body tensed, back arched, and he was so close to coming, just barely there before Sebastian pulled off to wrap his hand around his dick, and squeezed to hold his orgasm; Eggsy’s vision tunneled a bit.

“Gonna die,” he panted heavily. “Best death,” Eggsy swore, a delightful shudder ran up his spine when Sebastian blew cool air over his dick.

Sebastian let go of him, and sat back to reach behind himself and produced a bottle of lube, to which he tossed at Eggsy before he slithered up his body to straddle him. Eggsy looked at it confused, Sebastian was still fully dressed, until Sebastian took one of his hands to guide it up under his kilt, and slid back to cup a very naked arse.

“Ye wanted to know if I wore it traditional, aye?” He arched a thick eyebrow at him, a crooked smile creased one side of his face. “Best get to prepping, boyo, if ye want to fuck me.” Sebastian bit his lip and ground down over Eggsy’s hyperstimulated dick which enticed a low moan out of him.

“Yeah, you going to kill me,” he decided, but didn’t sound sorry about it.

Eggsy coated a few fingers to wander under Sebastian’s kilt, the fabric thick and soft against his skin, as he found his plump arse. His fingers danced along the naked bum to find Sebastian’s tight hole. He pressed gently, watched Sebastian’s eyes flutter shut, almost roll in the back of his head as Eggsy inserted all the way in. He coaxed Sebastian down for a snog, with his free hand, as he worked him open slowly, until Sebastian was choking on moans, breathing heavily against his mouth. He was on the third finger, Sebastian rotated hips over his touch, and pressed against his prostate.

“Got protection?” Eggsy asked huskily, hopeful. “I do if you don’t,” he added, but Sebastian held up a foil packet and opened it to roll over Eggsy’s dick. He ran his lube coated palm along his dick, before Sebastian returned to hover over him, and delicately slid onto Eggsy’s cock.

Sebastian was tight, warm, delicious around Eggsy. He waited a moment, allowed Sebastian to get comfortable with the feel, and it was fucking sexy that he was still fully dressed, the kilt acting as a sheet over them, all hidden from curious eyes. But they were alone, and none could see.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Eggsy moaned, as Sebastian began to rise and fall over him. Eggsy brought his knees up so Sebastian could lean against them, and made it easier for Eggsy to buck up, meet him pump for pump.

The build was quick, intense, his breath quickened, grew uneven the faster Sebastian rode him. He was about to take hold of Sebastian’s dick, help bring him off, when Sebastian made a noise of pleasure, all soft and quiet and a trail of hot come met Eggsy’s groin. He came with a shout, as the reality of Sebastian coming untouched broke through his euphoria hazed state.

Sebastian slowed his roll, and tipped forward until their foreheads met, a tender kiss shared as they came down. They stayed connected for a moment longer, their breathing returned to normal before Sebastian eased off of him and disappeared to return with a warm, damp flannel to wipe them down, but left a bit on Eggsy’s pubes. He was about to say something, but Sebastian leaned down and lapped the rest up and removed the condom to lick Eggsy’s come off of his dick.

He stood, as Eggsy lay stunned he had just eaten his own spend, and Eggsy’s, and gave a cheeky wink. Eggsy propped himself on his elbows, as Sebastian headed towards the door.

“You just gonna go back down there like that?” He worried there may be some come on the Scot’s kilt, but all Sebastian did was walk back over and give Eggsy a firm kiss, forced his tongue into his mouth which caused Eggsy to taste himself, and Sebastian. Holy fuck that was hot.

“Aye,” he agreed, and left without another word.

Eggsy didn’t move for a few minutes, before he dressed, made sure his hair looked a little less like he had just been fucked and wandered out of the hall. It was empty of other guests, as he walked through the manor, to the front, and connected with Merlin.

“I should castrate ye for hanging up on me!” Merlin roared on the other end, his brogue thicker when mad.

“Don’t be dramatic, guv.” Eggsy waved his hand about. “Got that cab for me?” He was out front, and spotted one pulling up. “Aces,” he approved, and slid in.

“And before ye so rudely interrupted, I was going to tell you, you have a type,” he huffed, irritated.

“Wot? Scotsmen? Because never been with one before.”

“No,” Merlin answered, tone clipped. “He is the Prince of Scotland.”

Eggsy choked on his breath. “Get the fuck out.” Merlin pulled up the details of Prince Sebastian Connor McQuaid. Eggsy let out a breathless chuckle. “Fuck me, apparently I have a thing for Princesses and Princes” he continued to laugh.

“Didn’t ye already do that?” Merlin asked, amused.

He flipped Merlin the two finger salute. “Save a horse, ride a Scotsman...although he rode me. Which, by the way, wot the fuck does that mean?”

“Thank you for the added information, Galahad,” he responded dryly. “And ye may want to ask Arthur that question, he is the reason for it anyway.” Eggsy tipped his head thoughtfully, and was going to ask more when Merlin said, “I will see you here,” and hung up.

Eggsy grinned, wide and cheeky, and wondered if he’d ever see the Prince again.

Four months later, Prince Sebastian showed up to Kingsman Tailors looking for a suit, and requested Eggsy himself. Eggsy measured every last inch of Sebastian’s body, completely naked.


End file.
